


Только для меня и для тебя

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Когда, казалось бы, ничего не зависит от вас, достаточно чего-то совсем крошечного, чтобы жизнь уже не была такой беспросветной.





	Только для меня и для тебя

– Поттер! – Гарри вздрогнул от раздавшегося прямо за спиной ненавистного голоса Снейпа. Похоже, он всё-таки рано избавился от мантии-невидимки, торопясь вернуться из обезлюдевшего коридора в кабинет Слагхорна, где еще продолжалась вечеринка, и где Гарри еще ждала Луна.

Он остановился.

– Да, сэр, – как можно более послушным тоном произнес он, не особо рассчитывая на то, что тон ему поможет.  
И не помог.

– Прекратите следить за Драко Малфоем, – Снейп остановился за его спиной. – Вам больше нечем заняться, Поттер?

– Есть, – честно признался Гарри, чувствуя, как в груди разгорается злое веселье. Хотелось сказать или сделать что-то, заставившее бы Снейпа замолчать и прекратить отчитывать его как глупого ребенка, потому что сейчас Гарри знал точно – Снейп прекрасно знает, что Гарри вовсе не зря следит за Малфоем. – Но что поделать, если он мне нравится, сэр?

– Что? – прошипел Снейп не хуже гадюки и развернул Гарри к себе.  
– Увы, – Гарри напустил на себя скорбный вид. – Такое иногда случается, иногда нравится кто-то с враждебного факультета, и с этим ничего не поделать.

Гарри не понял, почему Снейпа так перекосило. Конечно, он блефовал, но его блеф не должен был ничего значить для профессора лично, а тот больно сжал ему плечо и так посмотрел, словно Гарри наступил ему на больную ногу или плюнул в душу.

– Ненавижу, – наконец прошипел Снейп, отпуская его плечо и резко разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

– Но так бывает, – Гарри решил оставить последнее слово за собой, но Снейп проигнорировал его, быстрыми шагами удаляясь по коридору.  
–  _Что_  ты сказал Снейпу, Гарри? – давясь от смеха, уже в третий раз переспрашивал Рон.

– Профессору Снейпу, Рон, – не уставая, поправила в третий раз Гермиона. – Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло.  
– Да обыкновенно, – Гарри пожал плечами. – Он стоит, отчитывает меня, и захотелось хоть как-то его остановить, и он здорово удивился. Ты же не думаешь, что он расскажет хорьку?

Рон, видимо, представил эту картину, потому что прыснул от смеха и, спрятав лицо в руках, продолжил приглушенно смеяться.

– Это было бы странно даже для профессора Снейпа, – согласилась Гермиона. – Но, Гарри, постарайся держать язык за зубами, не нужно лишний раз раздражать учителя.

– Хорошо, – покладисто согласился Гарри, слишком довольный тем, что его друзья помирились, чтобы возражать. – Давайте лучше поговорим про праздники, Гермиона, ты собираешься с родителями во Францию?..  
Гарри обнаружил, как они ошиблись, сразу же, как вернулся в Хогвартс после каникул, проведенных в Норе.

Он сразу понял по внимательному взгляду и слегка брезгливому выражению лица Малфоя, что по непонятным причинам Снейп ему всё рассказал. Его уверенность росла с каждой минутой, поэтому он вовсе не удивился, когда Малфой нагнал его после завтрака в коридоре.  
– Поттер, – Гарри показалось, что если Малфой еще хоть чуть сильнее будет растягивать слова, то его вообще невозможно будет понять. – Это правда?

– Что именно? – Гарри прищурился и оглядел его с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом.

– Что я… что ты… – Драко от этого взгляда занервничал, запутался в словах и разозлился. – А, гриффиндорские шуточки, я так и понял сразу.  
Гарри хотел ответить, что так оно и есть, а Малфой последний олух, если верит всему, но отчаянный взгляд Малфоя его остановил. Он давно не видел школьного соперника так близко, и обнаружил, что, вне зависимости от того, что делал Малфой в школе — в самом деле ли он пытался убить кого-то из гриффиндорцев или его цель была другой — но это подтачивало его изнутри.

Почти прозрачная до синевы кожа, круги под глазами… Казалось, что он просто ищет, за что ему зацепиться, и шутка Гарри почему-то могла оказаться именно этой соломинкой.

– Увы, – Гарри вздохнул. – Вынужден признать, ты мне нравишься. Сам в ужасе, если честно, но сердцу не прикажешь.

Драко уставился на него, пытливо разглядывая лицо, словно пытался найти ответ, правду ли говорит Поттер. Но Гарри словно сам на мгновение поверил в то, что говорил. В конце концов, такое вполне могло бы случиться. Если бы они не были врагами, если бы не учились на разных факультетах… Было много «если бы», но Гарри насмотрелся уже на Гермиону и Рона и давно понял, что помимо «если бы» есть еще и «вопреки».

– Да неужели, – наконец произнес Малфой самым противным тоном, какой только смог произвести. – Печально, Поттер, потому что я тебя ненавижу.

– Не новость, – хмыкнул Гарри и уточнил, ему и в самом деле было интересно. – Из-за отца или из-за квиддича?

– Конечно, из-за отца! – Драко мгновение выглядел потрясенным, но быстро вернул на лицо презрительную гримасу.

– Тогда хорошо, – многозначительно проронил Гарри. – А то было бы совсем печально, если из-за квиддича. Опять же есть шансы, что ты поймешь меня. Ведь ты ненавидишь меня, хотя твой отец жив. И мать тоже, – добавил он.

Гарри не стал смотреть на то, как его слова подействовали на Малфоя, его смутило собственное откровение, хотелось убраться куда-нибудь в укромное место. Он поспешно двинулся дальше, сворачивая в неприметный коридор, по которому можно было более длинной дорогой добраться до библиотеки. 

Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что договаривался встретиться там с Гермионой, которой стремящийся окончательно помириться Рон унес после обеда бутерброды. Они, наверное, стоят сейчас около библиотеки, жуют бутерброды и ждут его, Гарри.

На лестнице его снова нагнал Малфой.  
– Поттер, – голос Малфоя звучал странно.  
– Что еще? – Гарри устало потер виски. 

Странное дело, стоило ему хоть ненадолго отвлечься от преследования хорька, и тот сам принялся за это. Дурацкая ситуация.

Неизвестно, о чем думал Малфой, но он умудрился сделать эту ситуацию еще более дурацкой, потому что, когда Гарри обернулся, он обхватил его за плечи и сильно, до боли прижался губами к его губам. Гарри задергался, пытаясь освободиться от его хватки, и через пару мгновений ему это удалось.

– Вот! – лихорадочно блестя глазами, произнес Малфой, вытирая губы. – А говоришь, что нравлюсь. Чего тогда дергаешься, радоваться должен!  
– Я, знаешь ли, не готов к такому быстрому развитию событий, – рассердился Гарри. – Может, потом как-нибудь…

– Потом не будет, Поттер, – Гарри показалось, что ровно стоявший Малфой при этом как-то съежился. – По крайней мере, не у меня.   
– У меня с этим тоже не очень хорошо, – машинально отозвался Гарри. Где-то внутри ворочалось ощущение, что он понимает, о чем идет речь, но по-настоящему понять не получалось.

Гарри вспомнил, что Гермиона говорила о поцелуях. О том, что можно научиться целоваться, но если не вкладывать в это никаких чувств, то получится только технически верный обмен слюнями. Но чувствовать что-то к Малфою кроме досады, злости и жалости?..

Гарри шагнул обратно к Малфою, почти прижимая его к перилам.  
– Ты чего? – испугался тот, рука его судорожно дернулась за палочкой, но Гарри поймал его за запястье.

– Постой спокойно, – попросил Гарри. – Ты прав, потом не будет.  
– Я пошутил, Поттер, – неуверенно ответил Драко.

– Зато я – нет, – Гарри старался не улыбаться, чтобы Малфой не подумал, что он смеется над ним. В конце концов, у всех этих слизеринцев были какие-то проблемы с просто улыбающимися людьми, не стоило злить Малфоя теперь, когда Гарри всерьез задумался о «потом».

Гарри осторожно, словно пробуя, коснулся губ стоящего перед ним Малфоя, готовый в любой момент отшатнуться. Драко терпеливо стоял, не шелохнувшись, он словно обмяк от этого прикосновения и закрыл глаза. Гарри уже увереннее коснулся его губ и лизнул нижнюю, словно гладя по плечу. 

Передать в поцелуе свои чувства – он бы рад быть чуть яростнее, чуть злее и может агрессивнее, но осунувшееся лицо Драко, почти просвечивающая потемневшая кожа под закрытыми глазами не оставляли ему выбора, ему хотелось лишь пожалеть и ободрить. И пусть Малфой действовал по приказу Волдеморта, и пусть Гарри знал это почти наверняка – «вопреки» было тем словом, за которое цеплялся сам Гарри.

Он втянул в рот нижнюю губу Драко, приласкав её языком и медленно отпуская, размышляя, получится ли проделать то же самое с верхней. А потом Драко словно перестало хватать воздуха, и он приоткрыл рот, позволяя Гарри продолжить водить языком уже по его языку, небу, зубам.

Гарри не знал, отличается ли его поцелуй от «технического обмена слюнями», но никакой страсти он не чувствовал. Только неожиданную нежность. А вот Драко был куда менее спокоен, он обеими руками вцепился в перила за своей спиной и тяжело дышал, не отвечая на поцелуй губами или языком, но, казалось, делая это всем телом, вздрагивая от каждого нежного прикосновения Гарри.

– Зачем? – он, наконец, извернулся и шагнул на ступеньку выше, разрывая поцелуй и оставляя Гарри на предыдущей ступеньке.

– Зачем? – повторил Гарри, облизывая губы. – Незачем, Малфой. Просто потому что я захотел и мог это сделать. От меня и так ничего не зависит, я только должен что-то сделать здесь, там и еще потом. В том потом, которого нет. А это никому не нужно, ни один человек не просил меня целовать тебя. Это не нужно никому. Только мне.

– И мне, – криво ухмыльнулся Малфой. 

– Только мне и тебе, – согласился Гарри.  
– Поттер, – Малфой вздохнул. – Ты ничего не знаешь о том, чтобы быть зависимым от необходимости что-то сделать. Ничегошеньки!

– Не будь так в этом уверен, – Гарри поднялся на ступеньку выше, сравнявшись с Драко, а потом еще и еще, пока не преодолел всю лестницу и, не оборачиваясь, не пошел дальше к библиотеке. 

А Драко Малфой еще постоял на лестнице и направился в противоположном направлении, Гарри был в этом уверен.

И конечно, Рон и Гермиона съели вдвоем все бутерброды, Гарри подошел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как они делят поровну последний кусочек. Впрочем, оба честно предложили ему свою часть, но Гарри отказался, совершенно не хотелось вкусом бутерброда с курицей заглушать привкус поцелуя, которого просто не должно было случиться.

Они не обсуждали это. Ни с Роном и Гермионой, ни с самим Драко Малфоем, ни, Гриффиндор, упаси, со Снейпом. 

Гарри просто также следил за Малфоем, а Малфой по-прежнему старался исчезнуть с его глаз и с карты мародеров как можно быстрее, занятый своими секретами.

В следующий раз они столкнулись почти случайно, Гарри услышал рыдания в туалете Плаксы Миртл и вошел. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что он увидит там Малфоя.

Драко вскинул палочку при звуке шагов, но, увидев Гарри, скривился и уронил голову на сложенные на коленях руки.  
– Поттер, повсюду проклятый Поттер, – и он снова всхлипнул.

– Малфой, ты чего? – Гарри присел на корточки рядом с сидящим на полу и всхлипывающим Драко и осторожно погладил его по плечу.

– Отстань, Поттер, – Драко шумно шмыгнул носом. – Я не могу, понимаешь? Я не такой на самом деле.

– Не такой? – повторил Гарри и чертыхнулся про себя. Их нормальные разговоры с Малфоем строились на сплошном повторении слов друг друга, это раздражало.

– Не такой, как все ждут, – устало пояснил Драко и отнял руки от лица, выпрямляясь и касаясь затылком стены.

– Малфой, я вообще никакого не жду, – честно признался Гарри. – И, ты не смейся только, но я тебя понимаю.

– Чего мне смеяться, – Драко прикрыл глаза. – Мальчик, который должен победить Темного Лорда.

– И ладно бы только это, – подхватил Гарри, обнаружив, что, по крайней мере, плакать Малфой перестал. – Я в долгах как в шелках, Драко, и они только растут, никак не убывают, понятия не имею, что с ними делать, если потом всё-таки будет.

– Не будет никакого потом, – привычно отрезал Малфой. – Стой, ты назвал меня по имени.

– Ага, – Гарри осторожно коснулся щеки Драко, стирая мокрые дорожки. – Мне никто не запрещал и не разрешал этого. И до этого никому нет дела.  
– Есть, – возразил Драко. – Мне. И тебе.

– Наверное, – Гарри поднялся с корточек. – Надо как-то жить, Драко. Как будто «потом» всё-таки будет, понимаешь? Может, оно будет ужасным, но оно будет, я чувствую.

Он вышел из туалета, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, чтобы никто больше не мог услышать, если Драко снова разрыдается.

«Потом всё равно будет», – шептал он еле слышно, когда глядел на мертвенно-бледное лицо Драко, наставившего палочку на Дамблдора.  
«Будет?» – словно спрашивал взгляд Драко, когда он в Малфой-мэноре утверждал, что не узнает Гарри.

А потом была победа. И после неё Гарри отправился заканчивать учебу, а Драко остался в Малфой-мэноре. Но почему-то Гарри совсем не удивился, столкнувшись с ним в Хогсмиде перед Рождеством.

Малфой сидел на скамейке, занесенной снегом, и на его плечах и шапке уже скопились небольшие пушистые сугробики.

Гарри помедлил, но подошел, садясь рядом.   
– Зачем ты меня тогда спас? – без обиняков спросил Драко.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на него и снова уставился на падающий снег. Он мог привести множество причин, но вместо этого произнес:  
– Потому что этого от меня никто не ждал, и никому это не было нужно.

– Только мне, – ответил Драко. Он откинул голову, отчего с его плеч и головы слетел снег, и уставился в небо. – И тебе.

– И мне, – согласился Гарри и тоже уставился в небо.   
На душе, наконец, было легко и ясно.


End file.
